


Виртуальная реальность 44

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, VR5 Fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кастиэль — оператор 911. С помощью телефона он может проникать в разум других людейРазмещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Виртуальная реальность 44

— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?  
  
— Мой муж, он упал с лестницы. Он дышит, но…  
  
— Ваше имя и адрес, пожалуйста.  
  
— Нора Харрис, адрес… Боже, я…  
  
— Успокойтесь, мэм. Вы звоните с мобильного телефона, верно?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— На вашем телефоне включена геолокация. Ваш адрес Флэтбуш авеню, семнадцать?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Спасатели едут. Не трогайте вашего мужа до их приезда, не пытайтесь его перевернуть и так далее. Вероятно, у него сломан позвоночник.   
  
Убедившись, что машина сорок пятой пожарной части благополучно прибыла место, чтобы заняться мистером Харрисом, Кастиэль снял наушники. Он заслужил получасовой перерыв.  
  
На кухне Кастиэль поставил чайник, достал свою кружку и банку растворимого кофе. Сегодня ему везло. Пока он ни разу не провалился в информационное поле Земли. Когда он оказывался в чужом разуме, больше всего его пугало, что он застрянет там навсегда и не сумеет вернуться обратно, в реальный мир.   
  
Кастиэль не контролировал такие «провалы». Всё начиналось одинаково: он нажимал на кнопку, отвечая на звонок, и иногда, вместо того, чтобы услышать голос человека, которому была нужна помощь, перемещался в его сознание. Вокруг возникало подобие виртуальной реальности, как в компьютерной игре, но, в отличие от игры, обстановка от Кастиэля не зависела, по крайней мере, поначалу. Он видел лишь то, что окружало того человека, в чей разум он попал. Со временем Кастиэль научился немного управлять виртуальным миром — он менял температуру и время года, переставлял какие-то предметы. Но пока ему не удавались вещи, имеющие гораздо большее значение: войти в чужое сознание намеренно и покинуть его по собственной воле.   
  


  
Первый раз это случилось, когда в службу спасения позвонила девочка, потерявшаяся в лесу. Кастиэль как раз собирался спросить, как её зовут, когда перед глазами закружился разноцветный вихрь, а потом он увидел полянку. На траве сидела маленькая девочка в джинсах, розовой куртке и кроссовках «Найк», и горько плакала, обхватив колени руками. Светлые волосы растрепались, в них застряли травинки и колючки, а лента того же цвета, что и куртка, сползла вниз. Кастиэль подошёл к ней, сел на корточки. Откуда-то он знал, что имя девочки Мэнди, что ей пять лет, что она отправилась собирать грибы со старшим братом, отстала от него и заблудилась. Сведения были переданы ему не словами и намного быстрее, чем это могла бы сделать речь. Наверное, Кастиэль столкнулся с тем, что его отец называл общим информационным полем Земли, в котором содержались обо всём, что на ней находилось.  
  
— Мэнди? — мягко позвал Кастиэль. Девочка подняла голову и насторожённо на него уставилась. — Не бойся. Я работаю в службе спасения. И мы тебя обязательно найдём, но мне нужно знать: твой дом рядом с этим лесом?  
  
— Ага, — прошептала Мэнди.  
  
— Как называется город, где ты живёшь, знаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Умница, — похвалил Кастиэль.  
  
Как только Мэнди сказала название города, перед его глазами возникло подобие карты. Поэтому потом, когда его выкинуло обратно в реальность, он смог указать спасателям точное место, где именно искать девочку.   
  


  
Через два дня ситуация повторилась, только в этот раз его перенесло в сознание старика, живущего на окраине Нью-Йорка, у которого случился сердечный приступ.  
  
С тех пор это происходило почти каждый день. Кастиэль сразу догадался, что его новая способность связана с телефоном. Причём не имело значения, каким телефоном он пользовался, мобильным, спутниковым или стационарным. Любой из них по какой-то причине периодически подключал Кастиэля к информационному полю Земли.  
  
Об этом поле часто говорил отец. Кастиэль не помнил, где тот работал, но знал, что это было как-то связано с засекреченными правительственными исследованиями. Доктор Джеймс Милтон погиб вскоре после того, как Кастиэлю исполнилось шесть — пьяный водитель грузовика врезался в его легковушку. После их дом заполонили люди в чёрном. Но они быстро отстали, когда поняли, что Анна, жена Джеймса и мать Кастиэля, ничего не знает об исследованиях мужа. И сейчас Кастиэль не хотел привлекать их внимания. И никому не рассказывал о путешествиях в чужое сознание, даже коллеге и лучшей подруге Мэг.  
  
Она зашла на кухню, когда Кастиэль размешивал сахар, и поморщилась:  
  
— Как ты можешь пить эту быстрорастворимую гадость, Кларенс? Она оскорбляет мой вкус.  
  
— Не воруй мой кофе, и твой вкус не будет оскорблён.   
  
— Остряк. Больше звонков не было?  
  
— Каких именно? Вообще-то, приём звонков — это наша работа, Мастерс.  
  
Мэг тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Дин Винчестер, 26 лет, Шестая улица, два-бис.  
  
— Нет. И я очень надеюсь, что у него всё в порядке, и он больше не позвонит, — отрезал Кастиэль.  
  
Дин вызывал службу спасения уже четыре раза. Все четыре раза его увозили в больницу — со сломанной ногой, сотрясением мозга, сломанным запястьем и колотой раной на плече. Это не считая многочисленных следов от сигаретных ожогов, синяков и ссадин.  
  
— Он позвонит, — покачала головой Мэг. — Он каждый раз забирает заявление, а без него Аластара Найта в тюрьму не посадят.  
  
— Типун тебе на язык. Всё, перерыв окончен. Продолжим помогать людям.  
  
Кастиэль попал в разум Дина, когда тот позвонил в четвёртый раз. Вид у него был неважный — серое, измученное лицо, фланелевая рубашка и джинсы в крови. Но в зелёных глазах горел тог огонь, который вряд ли кому удалось бы погасить. Заметив Кастиэля, Дин вздрогнул и отступил на шаг.  
  
— Почему подвал? — спросил Кастиэль. — Ты ведь ни разу сюда не спускался.  
  
— Здесь творятся жуткие вещи, — после паузы ответил Дин. — Ты пришёл, чтобы меня осудить? Как все остальные?  
  
— Нет, — Кастиэль остался стоять на месте. — Меня зовут Кас, и я здесь, чтобы тебе помочь. Я оператор девять-один-один, и каждый раз ты попадаешь на мою подстанцию. Я не занимаюсь осуждением тех, кому сделали больно, поверь мне.   
  
— И ты даже не поинтересуешься, почему я всё ещё с ним? — Дин выпрямился и принял защитную позу, словно ожидал нападения.   
  
— У тебя наверняка есть уважительная причина, — негромко, спокойно сказал Кастиэль.  
  
— Если я уйду, он убьёт Сэмми.  
  
— Сэм Винчестер? Твой брат?  
  
Дин кивнул.  
  
— Его жена Джесс беременна. Я не вынесу, если с ними троими что-то случится.  
  
Очертания подвала начали расплываться. Реальность вступала в свои права.   
  
— Дин? Сейчас я не могу остаться, но не переставай звонить девять-один-один, ладно?  
  
Разумеется, скорая увезла Дина в больницу. Разумеется, Дин забрал заявление. Кастиэль задумался. Почему полиция смотрела на происходящее сквозь пальцы? Ответ нашёлся в Интернете. Аластар Найт оказался известной личностью. В юности он был типичным представителем «золотой молодёжи» — садился за руль пьяным, сорил деньгами в барах и клубах. Затем стали поговаривать, что он торгует наркотиками, но доказать ничего не смогли. А сейчас он спонсировал предвыборную кампанию мэра, у которого тоже имелись влиятельные друзья с не совсем чистой совестью.   
  
Кастиэль долго рассматривал фотографию Аластара. И пообещал себе: «В следующий раз, когда Дин позвонит, я не буду сидеть сложа руки. Хватит. Раз у меня есть эта способность, я не должен бояться ею пользоваться».  
  
Вымыв кружку и поставив её на полку, Кастиэль вернулся на своё рабочее место. Мэг словно в воду глядела. На экране высветились знакомые цифры: Дин звонил с одного и того же телефона.  
  
— Девять-один-один, Дин, что случилось?  
  
— Кас? — «Кас? Значит, он запомнил меня, пока я находился в его сознании. Прежде такого никогда не было». — Я… я спустился в подвал, и всё гораздо хуже, чем я думал. Господи, приезжайте скорее.  
  
— Дин?..  
  
Кастиэль не удивился, когда он оказался рядом с Дином в подвале, больше напоминавшем комнату ужасов со всеми этими плётками, ножами и фиксаторами и пятнами крови. Аластара поблизости не было, но это ничего не значило. Вероятно, в реальности Дин застукал его за тем, чем тот… развлекался на досуге. Кастиэль не испытывал ни малейшего желания знать подробности. Он представил себе полянку, ту, где когда-то обнаружил девочку Мэнди, и к его большому облегчению, они с Дином перенеслись туда.  
  
— Кас, что происходит?   
  
— Не пугайся. Мы в своего рода виртуальной реальности. Я тебе помогу, но у меня мало времени. У Аластара есть мобильный телефон?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Продиктуй мне номер.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Я всё объясню. Позже. Номер?  
  
Дин продиктовал цифры. Кастиэль сосредоточился и чуть не вскрикнул от радости, когда увидел экран своего компьютера. У него получилось. Он сам вышел из информационного поля и сделал это буквально за секунды. Кастиэль надеялся, что вторая часть плана удастся ему с той же лёгкостью.  
  
Он достал мобильный телефон и набрал номер Аластара. И даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его бросило в разум мучителя Дина, напоминавший лабиринт с гниющими водорослями. К сожалению, виртуальная реальность в сознании другого человека сохраняла все запахи. А также цвета и звуки. Странно, но Аластар его пока не заметил. Наверное, был слишком увлечен, пытая очередную жертву — Кастиэль разглядел длинные пшеничные волосы и тонкую ночную рубашку, порванную в нескольких местах.  
  
— Ублюдок, — неслышно прошептал Кастиэль. До него доносилось эхо эмоций Аластара: жгучее удовольствие от криков девушки, наслаждение при виде её агонии.  
  
Её страдание причиняло почти физическую боль. Кастиэль заскрипел зубами. Сжал кулаки, собираясь с силами. И атаковал — мысленно — насылая на Аластара его собственные кошмары: о том, как давно умерший Найт-старший называет сына слабаком и неудачником, о том, как он попадает в плен к маньяку из фильма «Пила»… Иногда информационное поле являлось источником весьма ценных сведений.  
  
Аластар отбросил нож и застонал, обхватив голову руками. Кастиэль торжествующе улыбнулся. У него было очень богатое воображение.  
  


  
Он заварил себе вторую кружку кофе, когда в кухню влетела Мэг.  
  
— Ты уже слышал? У начальника смены брат в полиции работает. Он позвонил и рассказал, что наш тиран Аластар Найт ещё и серийный убийца. В его подвале нашли трёх девушек. Дин Винчестер тоже там был.  
  
— Девушки мертвы? — с замиранием сердца спросил Кастиэль.  
  
— Нет, — успокоила его Мэг. — Они в тяжёлом состоянии, но живы, стабильны и после долгого лечения поправятся. Аластара увезли в психушку — от него ничего не добиться: он только что-то бессвязно мычит и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, а Дина — в ту же больницу, что и девушек. Аластар здорово его отделал.  
  
— Ты знаешь, в какую именно больницу?  
  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я записала адрес на бумажке.  
  


  
После долгих уговоров Кастиэля пустили в палату Дина. Помог его брат, Сэм.   
  
— Ты Кас, да? Дин утверждает, что ты его спас.  
  
— Да, я Кас. А кто кого спас, это ещё вопрос. Если бы не звонок Дина, эти девушки умерли бы. А я просто оператор девять-один-один.  
  
Аластар успел сломать Дину нос, расквасить губу и поставить здоровый фингал под глазом. Тем не менее, Дин попытался улыбнуться.   
  
— Кас? Ты настоящий.  
  
Кастиэль сел на стул, осторожно коснулся той руки, из которой не торчала игла капельницы.  
  
— Я очень даже настоящий, — заверил он.  
  
— Спасибо. Я не знаю, что ты сделал с Аластаром, но ты спас мне жизнь.  
  
— Не за что. Знаешь, я оставлю тебе номер личного мобильного. Сможешь мне звонить в любое время и по более радостным поводам. Сходим куда-нибудь. Подвал всё-таки довольно мрачное место. Когда тебя выпишут, я отведу тебя в своё любимое кафе. Там много света, и варят просто потрясающую арабику.  
  
Дин сжал его пальцы в ответ.  
  
— Это было бы замечательно.  



End file.
